


pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me

by Nugggets



Series: Ham Modern Magic AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugggets/pseuds/Nugggets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why exactly did you drag me into this again, Georges?” Philip asked, glaring at Georges to his right and hearing a sigh come from Theo on his left. They were at the police station, where Philip’s sorta-dad-but-not-really John Laurens worked. They sorta, kinda, maybe got caught going through the files at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pointing fingers cause you'll never take the blame like me

**Author's Note:**

> screams bc this took half of february throughout all the rest of march (WRITER'S BLOCK S U C K S)

“Why exactly did you drag me into this again, Georges?” Philip asked, glaring at Georges to his right and hearing a sigh come from Theo on his left. They were at the police station, where Philip’s sorta-dad-but-not-really John Laurens worked. They sorta, kinda, maybe got caught going through the files at the hospital. Of all people, it was Ms. Dolley Payne who found them and contacted the authorities. They don’t blame her though. She wasn’t exactly part of the circle of people who help them do illegal things to solve mysteries, and the mystery they’re trying to find out is about the deaths of some supernaturals around town. They didn’t even think Dolley was even going to find them.

 

The door to where they were being held opened. It was John Laurens. He sighed, a bit disappointed in his sort-of-son and his friends. “What’d you do this time?” He asked, arms crossed over his chest. Theo and Georges looked at Philip to explain.

 

“Ms. Payne caught us going through the files at the hospital..” Philip said, guilty he and his friends got caught.

 

“Now, why exactly did you do that?” John asked, hoping that Philip will have a way to get them all out of prison.

 

“The dead supernaturals,” Philip began before John rolled his eyes angrily. “Look. W-We know you didn’t want us getting involved but we’ve got a bit of a lead! All of the missing people, they were hunted!!” John was taken aback by his statement. Hunters usually don’t even go for supernaturals unless they go on mass murdering sprees or begin to become dangerous. “Not just by any hunters, Da! It was the Coat of Arms hunters. All of them were shot by bullets or arrows with their crest on it. One of them was even poisoned by wolfsbane!!”

 

John blinked. The department just thought someone had attempted to frame the Coat of Arms. They were the best hunters and were as honorable as a hunter could be. Why would they start killing innocent supernaturals? “Fine,” He finally brought out the keys to the cell. “if you three end up being right about the Coat of Arms, report to me, got it?” Theo gave him a smile. An unspoken swear to report to him. “Also Georges?”

 

“Oui, sir?” Georges stopped before he went through the door. “Don’t get my son killed. Or anyone killed for that matter.” Georges nodded, and went out the door without another word. Philip and Theo were waiting for him outside. He stood with them, looking over Theo’s shoulder, seeing that she was on her phone. “...Okay, what did my dad say?” Philip said after an awkward silence.

 

“Don’t get anyone killed.”

 

“Fair enough.” Theo raised an eyebrow and had a smirk on her face. She then proceeded to explain that the Coat of Arms wasn’t always killing innocents. Instead, it was three of their hunters doing it. It seemed they were thinking that if the supernaturals were the problem, they might as well get rid of all of them. It was stupid to think that all of the supernaturals should be eradicated. It’d be difficult. You’d take out the obvious ones and then never know if you killed an innocent human or a supernatural due to their shapeshifting.

 

Hunters never went rogue when they were alive. There was a time before the three, when their parents were battling an enemy they didn’t deserve. They were hunters who actually had the goal of killing supernaturals. Eventually those hunters became the Coat of Arms. It hit Theo like a bus. The rogue Hunters were trying to follow what the ones before did. Theo kept a mental note of that information. The three decided to stay at Theo’s house to figure stuff out.

 

Once they were there, they just stayed in the basement, where they usually hung out. Theo revealed a transparent board where she was connecting every clue they had found. “See, everything points to the Coat of Arms!”

 

  * The bullets with the Coat of Arms’ symbol on it- shot at the most recent victim
  * An arrow that has the same symbol on it, which nearly hit John in the head
  * A throwing knife found on a body- has the Coat of Arms’ symbol on it
  * Documents from the headquarters of the Coat of Arms, stating the members and who was with who
  * A note found near a body saying “Don’t try to find us.” from a certain C.L. and S.S.(Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury, judging by the handwriting)
  * A paper with Charles Lee’s handwriting, matching that of the note



 

“My only question right now is: who is the third man in on this? Obviously, Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury are but there is only one more person. A leader of some sort telling them to kill supernaturals.”

 

They began to list possible people, but none of it added up, really. John Andre was, as far as they knew, out of commission ever since La bête du Gévaudan attacked. None of their parents needed anything when it came to the Coat of Arms. Any possible heirs to the current leader are either dead or just children. Then again, that is direct descendants...but still no. Benedict Arnold was out of town because he was visiting his wife Peggy. There is no way he can give orders from that far away. That left only one other significant member of the Coat of Arms. George the Third. Everyone knew he was a good hunter and was in a high enough position in the Coat of Arms to give orders.

 

“It’s gotta be him!” Philip said, putting the picture of George on the board.

 

“He, unlike Samuel Seabury, carries arrows laced with wolfsbane,” Philip picked up the list of items from the armory and who took them out of there, and put it in Theo’s face. “That’s why that arrowhead we found had wolfsbane on it. Plus, it was a werewolf that had been killed!!”

 

Theo took the paper from Philip’s hands and examined it.

 

Every hunter had a preferred weapon. Charles Lee liked throwing knives, Samuel Seabury liked himself a nice crossbow and gun, and George had used a bow throughout his hunting career.

 

“But how do we prove it? How do we present the evidence?”

 

“You kids need help?”

 

Philip, Theo, and Georges look up to see Theo’s dad, Aaron Burr on the stairs. He came down to look at the evidence.

 

“You have enough evidence that it can point to Charles Lee and Samuel Seabury, but I’m not sure you do have enough for George III.” Burr said. “If you can, try and get Samuel Seabury and Charles Lee to talk. They might say something important to the investigation.” He gave them a small smile. Theo grinned widely and hugged her dad. She thanked him and gathered the evidence they needed in a folder.

 

She, Philip, and Georges made their way to the police station. Outside, people were crowded, looking worried. There were officers, a few police vans where prisoners were being detained for the time being. “What’s going on?” Philip asked someone. They said only two words. Bomb threat.

 

Theo looked at Georges wide eyed. A bomb threat? Georges’ PARENTS were in there.  So were Philip’s dads. Philip pushed through the crowd. He can’t let his mom live without John and Alexander. He wouldn’t know how explosions would hurt Hellhounds and Phoenixes but he’ll try to help. He was halfway to the entrance when the bomb went off. Everyone got down. Philip’s ears were ringing. It must be hurting Georges even more since he’s a werejaguar. Once the ringing ended, and the dust settled, the police station was just about gone. An orange glow was coming from the destroyed station. Alexander’s wings were out, shielding multiple people, including Lafayette, and Mulligan.

 

Slowly, his wings drew back, allowing a few people to get to their loved ones.

 

Philip stumbled towards his dad and asked, “Pa! Where’s John? Where’s Da?” Alexander’s eyes widened. Where was John?

 

A pile of rubble shifted and Alexander moved towards it. John has to have survived the blast, he thought. He couldn’t have died.

 

Luckily, it was John. Most of his clothing had burned off, but his body was covered with ash, probably from his body catching fire to protect himself. It was one of his powers as a Hellhound. “John. JOHN! Get up!”

 

“Alexander? Wh- what happened?” John mumbled, while Alexander helped him up.

 

“Bomb went off. You look terrible.” Philip said, seeing how much ash has gathered on John’s body, both from the building and the flames that form on him. John sighed. He, Philip, and Alexander made their way towards the crowd of people, where there were a few ambulances and teams of doctors and paramedics. Theo and Georges eventually went to them and presented the evidence they gathered. “Must’ve been those three then. They’ve been troublesome in the past and I would’ve thought they stopped.” John said, flipping through what evidence was shown to him.

 

“Monsieur Laurens, didn’t you have a previous encounter with Charles Lee?” Georges asked.

 

“Yes, and we both almost died.” Laurens obviously didn’t want to talk about it, so Georges didn’t pry. “Now, do any of you know where these three could be?”

 

“Not a clue, sir.” Theo mumbled.

 

“We’ll try to find them some other day. In the meantime, if any murders that appear to be those three’s doing, tell me.”

  
The three nodded, and hoped this whole thing will be over soon.

**Author's Note:**

> soon there will be the adventures of the Brit Trio murdering supernaturals but today will not be that day :( (SOON)
> 
> but for now i cant write that well >.>


End file.
